1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an electronic device having a speaker, and more particularly to an electronic device having a multi-directional adjustable speaker.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as notebook computers, tablet computers, mobile phones, and even displays, all have a speaker built therein. The sound produced by the speaker travels out from a speaker grid of a housing of the electronic device.
However, a speaker of a conventional electronic device is designed to be fixed. That is, the position of the speaker grid of the housing is fixed, and the speaker is placed within the housing and immovably secured to a circuit board of the conventional electronic device. In such a case, when the location of the conventional electronic device is limited by the environment such that the speaker grid is covered up, the sound transmission effect is seriously affected. As a common example, a tablet computer, because of its thin design, typically has its speaker grid provided at a bottom of the housing close to an edge of the housing, and the sound travels out obliquely downwards. As a result, when the tablet computer is laid horizontally on a tabletop, the tabletop blocks the sound produced by the speaker, resulting in a poor sound effect.